


Romance 101 with Park Seonghwa

by unchartedstars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk seonghwa’s just really in love y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchartedstars/pseuds/unchartedstars
Summary: Some might say Seonghwa is cheesy, but he likes to frame it as being quite possibly the best boyfriend ever in existence.





	Romance 101 with Park Seonghwa

Some might say Seonghwa is cheesy, but he likes to frame it as being quite possibly the best boyfriend ever in existence.

So what if you think giving flowers to your significant other is too cliche? So what if you don’t enjoy long walks just holding your favorite person’s hand (fingers interlocked, of course, none of that halfway bullshit)? So what if you think wasting all of your money at an arcade so you can win at the claw machine and get the stuffed bear your boyfriend said he’d love to have in passing last week is a waste of energy?

Go be edgy somewhere else. Seonghwa’s here for the long haul and that involves sappy gestures and moving the earth, moon, every star in the sky just to make the love of his life smile. Because if anyone deserves that treatment, it’s Yeosang.

Yes, he somehow managed to land Kang Yeosang as a boyfriend. Sometimes Seonghwa gets to win a few rounds in this fiery pit of nonsense known as life.

This belief, nay, this _conviction_ that Seonghwa possesses also has its perks. The biggest one of all being that Yeosang gets so incredibly flustered by everything Seonghwa does.

“Seongie, I’m begging you to stop. I will get on my knees and-“

“At least wait until we’re in private, Yeosang, wow.”

“ _Park Seonghwa.”_

 _“_ Yes, beautiful? You called?” Seonghwa flashes a grin in Yeosang’s direction and reaches across the table to pull the other’s hands from his face because _why_ should Seonghwa be deprived of his favorite view? Boyfriend privileges include getting to look at Yeosang all he wants and not feel embarrassed or creepy about it. (Trust him, he went through that phase and he doesn’t want to repeat it.)

Huffing dramatically, Yeosang glares at Seonghwa in a way he probably thinks is intimidating, except his cheeks are practically glowing pink and he’s definitely a contender for Cutest Boy in the Universe. Seonghwa wants to smooth his thumb over the wrinkle that’s formed between Yeosang’s eyebrows, but he doesn’t want the other to get violent so he settles for playing with Yeosang’s (cute) fingers on the table.

Yeosang starts sinking in his seat, glare still set in place. He reminds Seonghwa of an angry chihuahua. “You know you didn’t have to do all this, right? Like, at all. None if this was necessary.”

“Of course it isn’t necessary,” Seonghwa replies, somewhat offended, “but you’re you and I’m me so, actually, it’s very necessary. I retract my previous statement.”

“Did you really have to bring the others into this, though?” Yeosang’s eyes are wide and his mouth is screwed to the side, and maybe there’s something underlying his surface-level embarrassment over Seonghwa’s excessiveness.

Sitting up straight, Seonghwa catches the other’s gaze with his own and says softly, “I can’t take you out on a real date, but I wanted to give you the closest thing I could.”

Yeosang swallows and looks away, eyes running over the silky fabric draping the walls (Seonghwa had gotten Mingi and Yunho to hang it up, because tall boys are definitely a useful resource to have). He peers past Seonghwa and into the kitchen where Wooyoung and San are giggling and placing bowls of takeout onto a tray. Hongjoong is trying and failing to be subtle from where he’s peeking around the corner and into the living room. (Later, he’ll say he was definitely not eavesdropping and instead acting as the most attentive impromptu waiter he could possibly be. They should be thankful for his efforts, if you ask him.)

Finally, Yeosang looks at Seonghwa again. They share eye contact for all of five seconds before Yeosang clears his throat and looks away. He focuses on their intertwined hands sitting between them as he mumbles, “I guess I’m just not used to this kind of attention.”

The words make Seonghwa’s chest grow tight just a fraction, because the last thing he wants is to make Yeosang uncomfortable. But he won’t apologize for wanting to show how much the other means to him, so he says, “I hope you’ll believe me one day when I say that you’re worth all of it.”

Yeosang tucks his chin against his chest and bites his lip. Seonghwa figures maybe he’s gone overboard, asking Jongho to take Yeosang somewhere away from the dorms so he and the others can set up a makeshift restaurant for a parody of a fancy dinner date. But Yeosang deserves that kind of treatment. Their career path doesn’t allow for dates at the amusement park or trips to the movie theater. Seonghwa can’t just make a reservation at a restaurant and hold Yeosang’s hand across the table among a sea of other couples.  

They don’t have a lot of options, but Seonghwa is creative and, more importantly, he’s in love. He’s going to use those two things to his (their) advantage.

“Okay, gentlemen, here are your orders,” Hongjoong interrupts as he brings over the tray carefully and sets it on the table. San wordlessly comes over with a pitcher of water and refills their glasses, bowing dramatically on his way back to the kitchen. Hongjoong gives them a supportive smile and ducks out after him.

There’s a moment of silence where Yeosang doesn’t do anything, just stares at the food to avoid looking at Seonghwa. Which, okay, maybe Seonghwa _did_ do too much and maybe Yeosang doesn’t actually like grand gestures and what if he’s fucked all of this up because he doesn’t know how to tone it down-

“Hey,” Yeosang has a small smile on his face as he picks up a set of chopsticks and hands them to Seonghwa. “Wanna make me a movie theater next? I’ve always wanted to make out in the back of one.”

Seonghwa chokes on his own spit, trying desperately to push out some kind of not-idiotic answer as Yeosang starts digging into the food with a smirk.

And maybe it’s Seonghwa who’s blushing now, but still, he isn’t ashamed for being what you might call cheesy. Because Yeosang deserves nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> fkskfjs idk it’s 3 am and i was sad so i wrote soft seongsang to make myself feel better :/
> 
> i hope it was enjoyable! xx goodnight


End file.
